The New Girl
by Sunshine Zenica
Summary: A strange new girl is discovered during family trip to Venice. Could she be the answer to the queations of Nessi's future?
1. Chapter 1

Carlise was walking down a littl street in Venice. He admired the clean air and the hoptiable people that offered hellos. He had left the family in a nice little boarding house a few blocks back. Today he just wanted to admire the city by himself and remember the of his vampire youth. He stumbled across a quaint restaurant and besided to people watch. He walked up to the little building and asked the waitress for a cup of coffee. A familiar scent teased his nose, but he wrote it off as another vampire in the area. He waited by the counter for his coffee, then went and found a small table toward the street on th patio. The scent filled his head again, he scanned quickly for another vampire. He seen only a few elderly coupls and young kids. He took in another breath and realised what he was breathing in. He was smelling Nessi or some one just like her. Again he looked over the patio again, this time looking very carefully. And he finally seen her, plus the massive amoung of food on her table. He couldn't see her face because of the inky curls hiding her face. Her mane was held back by massive headphones, blaring some new Lady Gaga song. Her head was slightly bobbing causing her curls to bounce and catch the light. It gleemed with hints of gold and shone like glass.

Finally she looked up. She looked to have been about 16 years old. Her lips were a perfect pink rose, slightly sparkling from fruity smelling lip gloss. Her big green eyes were framed by thick eyelashes. Her eye make up curled out dramaticly out making her eyes look even bigger. On her nose she had to silver rings and a perfectly arched eyebrow pierced. And on her upperlip she had a little diamond accentuating her lips. She wore a bright pink ttee shirt under a leather jacket and jeans. On her feet were a pair of purple Converse and a backpack laying next to her. She angrily set a pink DS on the table and grabbed a few french fries off her plate and ate them. She reached for the milkshake glass in front of her and sat back, looking over the street. After drinking the last of her shake she got up and and threw some money on the table and begame to gather stuff up in her bag. Carlise stopped watching and got up to go talk to her. He needed to study her and her coven, surely she had one.

Slowly he walked over to her, and as he got closer she turned quickly and looked at him. Then she darted off, and Carlise was in quick pursuit. She wasn't as fast as her was and he caugh her easily. Her had ahold of her around the wait and she started talking in quick sloppy Itailen.

"Stop. I know your not Itailen," Carlie said and she quicly stopped struggling. Then she started to blabber in perfect French. "Arretez ce jeu!"

Her eyes grew wide and she strartedd to srugle again. So Carlise took her down a small alley away from prying eyes.

"I just want to talk to you. I know what you are." Carlise told the still strugling girl. She stoped took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"What do you want?" her voice was perfect with a slight French accent. He let go of her and she turned to face him, " My name is Natalie." She extended her hand and they shook.

"I'm Dr. Carlise Cullen. And I would like to study you. And meet your coven."

"What coven? I'm all alone."

"Oh. Well, then would you like to go back to my hotel room and meet my coven?" he said with a smile. But she looked very weary and looked down the alley planning to try and escape, " We are a very different type of coven. And we have one like you." She looked right into his eyes as if trying to see his thoughts. Then she relaxed again and she gestured with her arm.

"Lead the way Dr."

The two walked up the little alley and back on the main street. They began the walk back to the family's hotel. Natalie had since put her music back on. He just marveled at her as they walked. How much could she help in revealing the mystey that is Nessi? Slowly they weaved their way through the city, closer and closer to the hotel. Finally they arrived and Carlise tapped her should and took off her headphones.

"This is it. I have aa pretty big family, but don't be intimidated. They don't mean any harm." he gave her a smile and for the first time she smiled back, "Lets go." Then they walked in the front doors.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlise lead Natalie into the front doors and into the elevator. They stood quitely for a moment.

"There is going to be seven others in the room. And a werewolf. But we pose no threat to your health." Carlise said this meaning to comfort her, but it seemed to have the opposite effect. She lost her cool demenor and strated to chew on her nails. The walk up the hall was spent in complete silence, and right before Carlise put the key in the lock the door swung open. An older woman opened the door and gave a sweet motherly smile. She reached up and kissed Carlise on the cheek.

"I seen you two walking up. Thought I would greet our guest." the woman said and ushered them into the room, "The others don't know about her yet."

"Oh thank you, Esme. I was hoping to catch you all by surprise. " Carlise whisper to Emse.

An other smaller young woman came around the corner.

"What surprise?" she said happily.

The group walked into the room and eight sets of eyes looked at the guest.

"Everyone this is Natalie." Carlise annonced to the room. The first young lady walked up to her and gave her a big hug.

"I'm Alice. And I'm so happy to SEE you!" a blonde young man came up and stood next to her, "This is my mate Jasper." Jasper gave her a friendly handshake and walked away. Another couple came up and introduced themselves. The gorgous blonde was Rosalie and her bear of a husband was Emmet. The last couple to come up looked at Natalie in wonder. Finally the man reached his hand out.

"Hello Natalie. I'm Edward and I can't tell you how realived I am to see you." he held on to her hand from a moment too long, then let go. The woman next to him also took ahold of Natalie's hand and squeezed.

"I'm Bella. Edward's wife. And the baby's mother." Bella let go of her hand and went and hugged Edward. Natalie looked back to Carlise slightly confused.

"Oh Natalie. Do you see that baby?" He pointed to the corner where a little girl was playing, "Shes like you. Half vampire, half human. We haven't encountered many like you. Thats why everyone is so happy to see you. We can now see whats to become of our little wonder ."

"Oh." she looked around the room and they all burst into laughter. Bella walked over and picked up the little girl and brought her over.

"Say hi sweetie." The little girl looked at Natalie and giggled.

"Hi." Natalie said nervously giving the little girl a little wave. The little creature reached out and grabbed Natalie's hand and gave it a formal little shake.

"Hello Natalie. I'm Nessi." she smiled at her and wiggled out of her mother's arms and walked over to the couch and patted the seat next to her. Natalie slowly walked over and sat next to the little girl.

"You are very pretty Natalie. How old are you?"

"Well..I really don't know. I've been only lived for about ten years, but I've been told I look sixteen. So I guess I'm sixteen." Natalie looked down at her shoes in mild emberassment for not knowing how old she even was. At this Carlise out his two cents in.

"Natalie so how did you age? If you have only been alive for ten years?"

"Well I grew very rapidly when I was younger. But after like seven years I just stopped. I've been this size for about three years. " She looked around the room, and made eye contact with the Indian boy sitting in the corner. Nessi seen this and waved him over, he reluctantly got up and sat next to Nessi.

"Jacob, why don't you say hello to our guest? She will help us with me." With this he looked up at Natalie and scowled.

"I'm going for a walk." Then Jacob just got up and left. No one said anything as he slammed the door behind himself. Then Alice piped up.

"So Natalie. What size do you wear? Because I have this beautiful dress that will look just stunning on you! Would you like to see it?" Even before Natalie could answer Alice had run off giggling.

"So your going to be Alice's latest fashion doll," snorted Emmet, "It's okay she does this to everyone. You should be safe." Everyone in the room laughed and Alice returned with a gorgous purple silk gown.

"What do you like Natalie? I think it would make your eyes look amazing! Don't you think so Bella?" she had walked over and set the dress in Natalie's lap. Natalie was gliding her hands over the cold fabric when Alice prosed a formal outing.

"Why don't we all get dressed up and go out for an opera or a play? It would be magical! I can see Natalie looking like a goddess now!" she was already dancing around the room towards her phone going to buy tickets to something interesting. "What do you say Natalie? Up for a tiny make over and a night on the town?"

"Oh. I don't know. I don't want to make trouble." Natalie said looking around the room, looking for any unhappy faces.

"OH! Your not making any trouble. We would have just stayed here all night. Wasting one of our of last days in Italy!" with that Alice grabbed Natalie's hand and ran her up some stairs, and into a massive bathroom, " So If you wouldn't mind showering for me so I may have a clean canvas." Alice threw in some massive fluffy towls and a big robe and last some fruity smelling soaps.

Natalie just looked around and then sat on the toilet alittle overwhelmed by the whole thing. She was sitting there a few minutes before Lady Gaga started to pump out of the bathroom speakers. With this she started to take off her jewlery and shoes. When she finaly got her high tops off her walked over to the shower and started the hot water. The steam soon started to fill the bathroom and she finished unclothing and hopped into the steamy shower. For awhile she just sat under the hot water and cleared her mind. Just wondering what she had gotten herself into, and if it went sour it was only her fault. But under the hot water those thoughts just melted away and she started to sing along to the music and be happy. The soap was really fruity and made her skin tingle and this just made her even happier. Then there was a smal knock on the door.

"Natalie? Hey we are leaving real quick to get the boys thier suits. We will be back in about an hour. Bella is going to stay her since Nessi is asleep. Okay?" Esme said from outside.

"Oh okay. Well I just have to finish up in here. So tell Alice I will be all ready for her when she gets back." Natalir heard a small laugh and then Esme walk away.

Natalie finished washing her make up off and was done. She shut off the water and grabbed the big fluffy robe and started to dry her hair. By now the room was completely clear and her hair was almost completely dried. She was just about to leave the bathroom when the door opened and she heard everyone come back in. Natalie opened the door and peaked out. She caught Alice's eye and she flitted over to her.

"Now that your all clean we can start!" Alice grabbed Natalie's and lead her into her room. All across the bed was set up with make up and tons of different styling tools. At the foot there was atleast a dozen different pairs of shoes and the dresser was covered in jewelery. Alice sat Natalie in a chair in front of the bed and started to work.

"So do you ever flat iron your hair? Or do you always leave it natural? I love the curls, but I think you would look amazing with a sleek do." Alice then ran over to her dresser and pulled out some lacy panties and a pretty strapless bra, " You might want to put these on. We are going to start getting dressed soon." She threw the under wear at Natalie.

"These are very sexy. I don't know if I would feel very comfortable." Alice sat back down and took her hands.

"Honey, sexy is only a state of mind. You don't feel sexy because you dont think sexy. So I want you to go put these on and strut around." Alice squeezed her hands and gave her a smile. She got up and left the room so Natalie could put the underwear. Natalie just looked at the under wear and then figured what the hell. She slipped slowly into the lacy black panties and put the bra on slowly. She walked over to the mirror and admired her butt and boobs, before Alice knocked and walked in.

"See? Don't you already feel sexier?" Alice giggled and pulled Natalie back to the chair. She started to flat iron her hair and make light conversation. Nothing too important, just the beautiful sunsets, how she hid her sparkle in the really bright light, and other girly stuff, and then in a flash she was done, "So I'm done with your hair and if I don't say so myself it looks amazing!"

Natalie looked over at the mirror and it did look really amazing. Her black curls where now long wavy beautiful waves that framed her face perfectly. She ran her fingers through her hair and admired the silky feeling it had. Her make-up was equaly stunning. Alice had used a dark purple to make her eyes pop, her lips a matching shade of deep plum. Alice then walked over to the dresser and found a big black clip with purple gems and used it to pull back her hair on one side.

"Ready to put the dress on?" Alice was standing behind her with the dress. Natalie nodded and took the dress from her and slipped into it and had Alice zip the back up. The dress fit her perfectly, it had an amazing sweetheart neck that made her boobs look great and it hugged her every curve making her look alot older than sixteen. Even Alice did a double take, "Now for shoes my pretty." Alice grabbed a pair of sky high black heels and gave them to Natalie.

"These are kind of high. I don't know if I can walk in them. I've never really walked in heels before." Natalie said as she sat down to put the heels on.

"It's okay you will get use to them quickly. And if not I will have Jasper walk you, so you don't fall." Alice smiled and helped her to her feet. Natalie wobbled alittle but gained her balance. She was slightly afraid to walk but took a few steps anyways. It was alot easier than she thought it would be and she started getting more and more confident.

"It's not that bad is it?" Alice said with a giggle, "You can go out there while I'm getting ready." And in a moment Alice disappeared into her huge closet. Natalie looked at herself in the mirror one last time and walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Natalie slowly walked out of Alice's room and walked into the livingroom. Carlise was the only one in the living room so far, and he was fixing his tie in a mirror.

"Well look who cleans up awful pretty!" Carlise said as he walked towards her. Natalie just blushed and looked down, "I always forget you can blush. And eat. Nessi eats with us, but what about you? I know I seen you eating earlier and I didn't know if you were hungry again."

"I'm actualy kind of hungry. Should I run out real quick and get something?" Natalie was walking towards the door when Carlise laughed and walked her back to the couch.

"No, you can order room service, on me. You are my guest I can't have you running around just because we don't eat. So what would you like? I hear this place has amazing food."

"Umm, I don't know. Maybe a good steak?"

"Perfect! I will order it." Carlise walked over to the room phone and started talking to the woman down at the desk. He was reaching around to get his wallet and then he pulled out a hundred dollar bill. He hung up the phone and handed the bill to Natalie, "Tip the person that delivers the food, please." Then he walked off into his room.

Natalie was again all alone in the livingroom. She walked around for a minute then made her way over to the balcony. Their room was almost at the top and she had a great view on Italy, it was just after sunset and all the lights of the city were begining to turn on. A gentle wind blew across the bare skin of her arm and she gave a light shiver. So she walked back into the room to get her jacket when she seen Jacob sitting on the couch in his suit. He still had a particularly sour look on his face as she walked past him to get her jacket. As she got really close to him he took a huge breath and got up. When she turned around he was right behind her, staring her down.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. I just wanted to get my jacket, its kind of cold out there." Natalie stamered as she looked at the ground.

"Its fine. I was just smelling your perfume. And admiring your ass. Cute little round thing." He grinned as he looked down at her trembling, "You got a lighter?" Natalie just nodded and skittered off to get her backpack. She came back with an orange bic and Jacob took it from her and motioned for her to come out with him. The two walked back out on the balcony and Jacob shut the sliding glass door behind them. He then reached in his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigerettes, he lit one up and blew the smoke in her face.

"So have you ever fucked? With a body like that you must get some all the time. I would pound the shit out of that every night." he sat looking her up and down hungrirly and kept puffing off the cigarette, "Well? Have you?"

"Oh. No I haven't." Natalie shivered again and kept her eyes down.

"Put the damn jacket on. I don't want to look at you sit there and shiver." he said rather angrirly and Natalie popped up and started to put her arms threw the tight arm holes of her leather jacket. She sat back down and looked up for a split second. He was staring at her and she felt like he was going to burn holes in her if he kept up staring the way he was.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what are you to the family? I know your not a vampire and everyone is already paired up. So you can't be someone's mate." Natalie said barely above a whisper. He just flicked the butt of his cigarette off the balcony and sat back.

"I'm Nessi's mate. We imprinted on each other. But you know for now its all cuddles and gentle bullshit. Since shes like the size of a five year old." he got up and stood next to Natalie and started to whisper, " But I'm still a man. I have needs, sexual needs. And your the first hybryd female we have come across. So needless to say you get me going. I have an idea what Nessis going to look like, feel like and taste like." With that he turned her face towards his and had a firm grip on her face and was about to kiss her when the door bell rang. He let go of her face and Natalie sighed in relief and jumped up, brushing past Jacob to get to the balcony door. Jacob grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.

"You better not tell anyone. I'm made to kill vampires, and your alot softer than regular vampires." he hissed in her ear. All she could do was nod, and he released her. She practicaly ran to the front door. She took a deep breath and opened the door to see a very handsome young Italian man standing in the door with a tray. He started to say the usual greeting when he seen her and his jaw just dropped. He stood in awe for a moment before Natalie waved at him and he fell back down to earth.

"Umm. Madame..I umm have meat for you. I mean I have your meat. No! I have your food." he just blushed and handed her the tray and looked down in shame. Natalie took the tray and set it down on a little end table, she came back and the poor guy was still blushing.

"Hey don't feel bad. We all stumble with our english sometimes." he looked up at her and finaly smiled. He stood alittle straighter and started to grin, " Thank you alot. I'm sorry for making any trouble. And this is for you." Natalie sheepishly held out the bill and his eyes bulged again. He looked up at her in questioning and she just giggled, " I know! I did the same thing, but it is all for you. Good night." He started to grin again and skipped merrily away, she then shut the door and turned to her meal. Jacob had disappeared from the balacony and she went and sat on the couch and started to eat.

She was just about done with it when Bella come out into the livingroom. She was wearing a beautiful golden wrapp dress that made her look like a godess. Her make up was also gold and played up the gold highlights she had. Edward came out second, in a sharp suit of course. The pair were chatting quietly and Bella looked over her shoudler and gave Natalie a little wink. Esme and Carlise came out arm in arm. Esme looked ravishing in all black. She only had alittle bit of eyeliner and lip gloss on, but she still looked elegant. Emmet came strutting out of his room, loosening his tie as he walked. As he strutted out Natalie caught his eye and he trotted over with a big grin on his face.

"Look at you! Alice got ahold of you and you didn't die! Told you you would be safe. Sort of!" he was laughing so hard it made Natalie laugh and then the rest of the room fell into laughter. Rosalie had walked into the middle of this and was dumbfounded. But even dumbfounded she was absolutly amazing. She was wearing a floor length red red and her blonde hair was loosely curled and flowing. But the most striking part of her were her blood red lips. They were so amazing, glittering and dancing everytime she spoke.

Alice and Jasper were last to join the group. Alice was wearing what looked like should have belonged to a fairy queen. The pink fabric fluttered and glistened everytime she moved about, fixing everyone up. But most amazing were the heels she was wearing. The heels had to have been atleast eight inches high and she glided around on them like flats. Jasper was wearing a suit that matched Alice's dress, he had a pink pocket square and pink shoes. But it was all still very handsome. He came and sat next to her and watched as Alice fixed ties and re-applied lip gloss and fluffed hair.

"You know your part of the family now." he looked at her and smiled.

"Oh I am?" Natalie said surprised.

"Yeah, once Alice dresses you up, you become family. She doesn't do this with everyone you know. You must very special if as soon as she meets you she does this for you." he patted her on the shoulder and got up to talk to Emmet. Natalie just sat in amazement. She had never been welcomed into someone's family before. She started to feel all warm and fuzzy. The all of a sudden she got up and walked over to Alice and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you so much. I've never felt prettier or more welcome." Natalie contiued to hug Alice, then Esme came up and wanted to hug Natalie, then Bella, Rosalie and each of the guys. Carlise was last to give Natalie a hug and he held the longest.

"You are our blessing. You have no idea. We have met many other male hybryds, but only one other female. But she wasn't very helpful. So we would really like if you stayed with us and helped us figure out the mystery of our baby." Carlise let go and Natalie looked around the room. Everyone looked so nice and she could tell this was an amazing group of vampires. Then the tears started to whell in her eyes, all she could do was nod.


End file.
